OTP: For The Rest of Our Lives
by TellNoOne
Summary: A mix and match of all the random one-shots that I post on Tumblr. No cohesive plot; just all the Samcedes love!
1. Distractions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. If I did-it wouldn't be written the way it is now. LOL. I'm also a poor college student, so please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>She had a test in three days and <em>she hadn't studied<em>.

She couldn't be reading her planner correctly, but there it was—in bright red ink. **Chemistry Exam 2.** And worse yet, it was circled several times.

Staring down at the page in an increasingly horrified manner, she tried to puzzle out how she could have possibly forgotten something so _important._

Mercedes was pretty sure that the world was ending. _How could she have been so oblivious?_ She'd completely forgotten about the upcoming exam in her Chemistry class.

She was **Mercedes Jones**—she never forgot about anything that had to do with academics. _**Ever.**_

And she knew exactly why she'd been so distracted lately.

The weekend before last, Sam had scored three touchdowns and made two touchdown passes leading McKinley to an outstanding win against O'Reilly High. The after party with the Glee club had been bumpin' to say the least.

And then on Saturday, she and Sam had spent the evening together and they ended up doing more kissing than studying.

It didn't help that this past weekend was another football game—and this time Mercedes and Sam went to a party with the football team. That had been a night full of grinding, alcohol, and some serious dance music. She and Sam got a lot more action than they'd originally planned on, but Mercedes didn't regret the feeling of touching him _everywhere_ she could reach and even places that she never thought she'd be bold enough to touch.

Of course, doing naughty things _once_ wasn't quite enough. Certain activities had been on repeat for that entire weekend and it got progressively better every time.

Stupid Sam and _his stupidly perfect lips_; that boy could sweet talk Voldemort into dancing the tango. He was so charming!

Just thinking about his cute haircut and those sparkling green eyes made her smile—_and what the hell was she doing?_ This was what got her into the situation she was in right now.

Mentally slapping herself, Mercedes closed her planner with a snap. She shoved it into her open backpack, before grabbing her Chemistry textbook and notebook from her locker. She was going to have to start reviewing immediately after school if she ever wanted to get an A on this test.

Mercedes slipped both items into her backpack and zipped it up—having already placed everything else she'd need for her homework inside. With a determined look on her face, she shut her locker door and made to swing her bag straps over her shoulders, but a familiar hand intercepted it.

"Hello beautiful," she heard him say and the smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth was a reflex that she could never tamp down.

"Hi Sam," she replied as she watched him take her backpack and place the strap on his own shoulder. She turned around to face him completely and was momentarily captivated by the sheer adoration in his eyes.

Sam's gaze had the power to make her feel like the most beautiful person in the world. He looked at her as though she was worth the sun, the moon, and all the stars. It never failed to make her heart stutter in her chest.

Mercedes laughed when he stepped closer to her—and continued forward until he was crowding her against the lockers. "What are you doing, Blondie?"

Sam dropped her backpack on the ground and his followed. Resting his forehead against hers, Sam leaned his weight against the raised arm next to her head—his palm pressed against the cool metal behind her.

"I'm preparing to kiss my girlfriend," he said softly. "You know she's sexy as hell in some hip huggin' jeans and she's wearing this low cut shirt with shimmer in _all the right_ places."

Sam nuzzled the side of her neck and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh. He was such a dork.

"I'm denying you kisses," she told him and Sam lifted his head to shoot her a quizzical look. Mercedes gave him a sassy glare in return.

"What'd I do?" he asked—his bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout. It took every ounce of Mercedes' will to stop staring at his mouth—it was just so lush and soft and pretty and she knew exactly how his lips felt on her skin.

Mercedes blushed and tore her eyes away from his mouth. She smacked him across the chest when she saw the smug gleam in his green eyes. He smirked at her in amusement and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I forgot about a Chemistry test," she answered, "And it's all your fault!"

"You weren't saying no to my kisses," Sam replied as he moved closer—pressing every line of his body against hers. Mercedes sucked in a shaky breath; remembering those nights of soft moans and Sam's weight on top of her during those unforgettable minutes, hours, _days_ of their weekends together.

"You didn't protest when I touched you," Sam whispered in her ear. His breath was warm against her skin and she felt the brush of his lips across her ear lobe. Her hands fell on his hips—slipping under the hem of his t-shirt until she could feel his muscles contracting under her hands and the warmth of his soft skin.

She was never happier that Sam was wearing his letterman jacket. It hid what was most definitely breaking the rules of PDA from the general public, but Mercedes was mentally reliving those moments of ecstasy with Sam and she couldn't bring herself to care about what anyone else thought.

His hands had been _everywhere_—soft caresses, heated strokes, and some of the hottest grasping that she'd ever felt. This was so inappropriate to be thinking about in a school setting, but Sam was an addiction; she wasn't sure that she'd ever be able to stop.

Biting her lip, Mercedes felt it when Sam placed a gentle kiss on the bare skin between her neck and shoulder. His lips trailed across her collarbone and she couldn't resist closing her eyes in pleasure.

The act was so new, yet so familiar. It tested her resolve.

Mercedes felt her face grow warm with both lust and embarrassment when one of Sam's hands landed on her hip. She could feel the heat from his palms through her jeans and it was horrifying that her body was reacting so eagerly to his touch.

She wanted more_. She wanted him_. But not at school!

"Sweetheart," Sam drawled in that southern accent of his. It set her body on fire when he talked like that. _Damn him for being so sexy._

Sam shifted_ closer—_something she hadn't thought was even possible—and his hand trailed up her thigh.

His green eyes were dark and roiling with lust and love.

Her heart felt like a jackhammer in her chest as he leaned his forehead against hers once again.

Brown met green in a clash of emotion and arousal, before Sam told her, "That's the kind of _chemistry_ you can't learn in school."

And then he kissed her.

Lips moving together, soft exhales and tongues twisting—Mercedes forgot about her resolution to study right after school. Her fingers dug into the skin of Sam's waist and pulled his hips closer.

His fingers scratched lightly against the fabric of her jeans before his hand moved to cradle the side of her head. Their kiss intensified and Mercedes didn't care that they were making out in the middle of a school hallway.

Sam Evans was her addiction and she would definitely have to learn how to balance her school with her newfound intimacy, but in this moment—she'd enjoy having Sam's lips on hers.

_Definitely_, **maybe** later—she'd enjoy his hands all over her too.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr! :D Review! Thanks guys!<p> 


	2. Take Care

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee! Don't sue me.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into his house, feet heavy and his eyes barely open.<p>

He was _exhausted_. It wasn't like he'd never worked double shifts before, but he'd never worked a double shift after staying up all night to finish a section of his graphic novel that wouldn't leave him the hell alone until it was written.

His wife had _not _been happy with him when she found him in the morning.

Bleary and ready for bed, Sam kicked off his boots by the front door and trudged down the hallway to the bedroom, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket. He was twenty-six, but he felt eighty at the moment.

Sam quietly opened the door to his bedroom and tiptoed inside. He shut the door behind him and turned around—his jacket falling down his arms, before he was accosted.

He hadn't expected to be shoved hard into the door and he definitely hadn't expected to feel his wife's lips press against his in a hungry kiss. That most certainly woke him up.

She dominated his movements—her lips moving against his at a brutal pace that has his lower region waking up to say hello. Sam tried to move his arms to wrap around her, but they were trapped by the jacket that rested against his lower back.

"Cede," he gasped when she broke the kiss and trailed open-mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck. His head fell back against the door when she sucked hard at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "What's going on?"

Mercedes sucked hard at his skin one more time, before she gazed up at him.

"I'm showing you that you don't marry Mercedes Jones and then try to work yourself into an early grave," she said sharply. Sam winced. Yeah, she was pissed. "I know that you love your writing and I know that you love working with cars, but you can't keep pulling these all nighters and then working a double shift!"

She was beautiful when she was angry, but he could tell that she was really concerned about his health. It was a legitimate worry, but Mercedes didn't give him a chance to answer. She leaned in close and whispered, "_Talking_to you about it doesn't work. So I guess I'll have to give you a reminder as to why you should take care of yourself."

Sam was extremely turned on by this side of her—dominant and possessive. She could get intense when she wanted to, and he sure as hell wasn't about to complain. He found himself tugged into another rough kiss, and Sam gave back as good as he got.

Their tongues tangled together in a show of possession and a battle of dominance. She liked it when he was dominant in bed, but there were times when Mercedes wanted to be the master and Sam had found no reason to object to it—especially not when her hands were all over him.

It was driving him crazy that he couldn't move his arms and touch her. Her body was his favorite thing to unwrap.

Mercedes broke the kiss and caught his bottom lip in between her teeth. Her eyes were dark with arousal as she sucked on it and nibbled in the most obscene manner. Sam's fingers clenched in the fabric of his jacket as she brushed another kiss against his swollen lips and he almost groaned when she moved from his mouth to his jaw.

She nibbled, sucked, licked, and kissed her way down his neck, before Sam felt her grip the v-neck of his white t-shirt and_** tug**_. He jerked when the material split, but he felt himself get hard immediately.

Mercedes gripped the torn halves of his t-shirt in her fists as she stood before him—clad in a lavender lace bra and panty set; her hair tumbled over her shoulders in waves. _God, she was sexy. _His wife was in complete control and she knew it. The sensuality she was giving off as she continued her path down his chest was overwhelming.

She kissed and bit at his skin—taking the time to suckle his hyper-sensitive nipples on her way down. Her mouth felt _sinful_ as she traced the outline of his abs with her tongue. She let go of his ruined t-shirt and scratched her nails lightly against his skin as she made her way down to the waistband of his pants.

Mercedes got down on her knees and Sam looked down at her. Their eyes met as her hands grasped his waist. He watched in mute fascination as Mercedes used her fucking teeth—_her damn teeth_—to unzip his pants.

Sam groaned and bit his lip. _How the fuck—?_ He was going to die, Sam decided when she pulled his jeans off of his hips and down to his thighs. She mouthed the fabric of his boxer briefs.

"_Holy shit_," Sam gasped as he stared at her. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes as she traced the outline of his erection through the material. He shuddered as the warmth of her tongue swept across his cloth-covered head.

"Mercedes," Sam rasped as she pulled the waistband of his boxer briefs down and freed him. The devious smile on her face was such a turn on that Sam had to swallow hard. It didn't stop him from twitching though.

"Shh, baby," she replied, "It's gonna be okay."

With that, she swallowed him whole and Sam couldn't _speak_. His whole mind went blank and his body tensed at the sudden pleasure that swept over his whole being. Her mouth was heavenly—warm, wet, and silky.

The sight of her lips around his cock was driving him even more insane than the feel of her sucking and licking—and holy shit. He felt her fingers dig into the muscle of his backside and Sam had to fight to hold his hips still.

His arms were still trapped behind his back in his jacket sleeves, but he didn't have the mental capacity to figure out how to free himself. Sam was practically incoherent as Mercedes sucked and _pumped_ and licked.

His orgasm built quicker than ever as she manipulated him like a fine-tuned machine. She knew exactly how to set him off. It came from years of mind-blowing intimacy, and yet she could still surprise him with stuff like this after almost eight years together.

Mercedes pulled back and fastened her lips around his head, before blowing against his wet skin. Sam's back arched and he let out a loud groan. Her fingers dug into his skin even harder, and Sam wanted to tell her to stop or they wouldn't get to the actual sex.

He didn't get to open his mouth, because Mercedes swallowed him whole once again, but this time, she started humming the melody of his original song, "Beautiful Girl" and Sam fell over the edge with a suddenness that had him seeing stars.

He trembled against the door, his legs shaky as Mercedes moved back up to his face. She placed a smacking kiss on his mouth, before moving towards the bathroom. "I'm going to brush my teeth," she said nonchalantly—like she hadn't just sucked him off against the door of their bedroom. "I hope you remember _exactly_ why you should take care of yourself and stay alive for a long ass time now."

He watched her hips sway until she disappeared into the bathroom. Sam slumped against the door—even more exhausted than before, but his mind was buzzing from post-orgasm bliss.

_He remembered alright._

Sam would definitely be sleeping from now on. He was **not **a fan of being too tired to please his wife, and she did have a point. That's what he got for marrying a smart woman.

He'd have to make sure that she remembered how much _he loved her_ in the morning.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Thanks guys! :D<p> 


	3. Interrupted Study Sessions

DISCLAIMER: On first chapter.

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>fuck,<em> Sam," Mercedes knew she sounded like a gasping mess. Her head was thrown back against the couch cushions as Sam licked and sucked at the skin on the underside of her jaw. Her hands clutched the fabric of his thin Henley tee—she couldn't decide if she wanted to pull it off him or keep him right where he was so he wouldn't stop.

He bit down lightly and Mercedes' back arched at the sudden shocks that ripped through her. The motion made her hips undulate and their crotches pressed together; both of the groaning at the sensation.

"Sam," Mercedes gasped as she felt his hands slide under the fabric of her shirt. "Kiss me."

Without a second of hesitation, Sam's lips moved from her skin and he laid an open-mouthed kiss on her lips. Their tongues tangled together in a frenzied kiss.

This wasn't supposed to be happening right now. It had started off innocently enough. Both of them needed to study for the biology test next week and they were doing well, but then Sam had gotten bored and he started placing kisses along her neck.

To her credit, Mercedes fended him off for almost twenty minutes, before Sam cheated by pulling her into one of the hottest surprise kisses ever. They hadn't turned back since.

Mercedes' thoughts short-circuited when Sam's hands struck gold and found their way to her bra-covered breasts. "_Cede_," Sam groaned against her lips. Mercedes couldn't speak—his fingers were rubbing and grasping and it all felt so good. Mercedes tore away from their kiss and gripped the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Off," she demanded impatiently as she tugged the hem up his torso. Sam pressed one more kiss against her lips, before he followed her instructions. He lifted himself up onto his knees, his weight sinking into the cushions beneath him and Mercedes watched breathlessly as he tugged the fabric over his head.

She was captivated by the way his muscles glided under his skin and when the fabric cleared his head—his blond locks were even more mussed. God, but Sam was sexy. He looked unreal as he knelt above her, green eyes smoldering with desire and lips kiss-swollen.

Mercedes reached out and slid her fingers into the area behind the button of his jeans and dragged Sam back on top of her. She wasted no time in planting her lips on his and burying one hand in his hair. Her free hand trailed up his back—using her fingernails to scratch lightly along his skin.

Sam pressed his hips closer; his hands falling on her hips as he ground against her. They were moaning and gasping and Mercedes never wanted to stop. They separated for air, before diving back into each kiss.

Mercedes was on fire—everything was hypersensitive to Sam's touch. His fingers left her hips and he pushed her shirt up until Mercedes broke the kiss to tug it off. They didn't even pay attention to where it was going as she tossed it across the room.

Sam's lips didn't reattach to hers and she whined, before she exhaled sharply when she felt him tug at the hem of her underwear and then slide them off her legs.

"Sam," she moaned as he moved himself down the couch until his mouth was level with her crotch. She glanced down at him, long enough to see him give her a sultry look, before his mouth descended on her folds.

Mercedes let out a yowl of pleasure as he sucked her clit and slid two fingers into her warm center. Gasping as Sam's tongue made quick work of her body; Mercedes caressed her breasts and rocked her hips into Sam's mouth.

It didn't take long before she found herself skyrocketing over the edge with a long drawn-out moan of, "_Sammy."_ She whimpered her way through the aftershocks, Sam kissing his way back up her torso. She caught his lips in a kiss and he smiled against her mouth.

"Good, baby?" he asked, before Mercedes tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"It's not over yet," she replied, before she slid her hands into his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. Sam was still hard and heavy as she kissed him until they desperately needed air. She moved her hands down his back until she reached the top of his jeans.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked and Sam nodded as she trailed her fingers across from his lower back to his lower abs and then slid them into the space between his skin and the jeans.

Sam's stomach clenched, but he rested more of his weight against her and leaned over the side of the couch to grab his backpack.

"I guess you_ have_ learned to always be prepared," she teased, remembering the one night a few weeks ago that they had gotten frisky, but had to stop because neither of them had protection. Sam had hobbled home that evening.

Since then, they made a habit of bringing some wherever they went.

Sam lifted his lower body all the way back onto the couch and leaned over her with a smirk. "I am never missing out on the chance to make love to you ever again," he told her, before placing a smacking kiss on her mouth and then ripping open the foil packet with his teeth.

Mercedes popped the button of his jeans and slid her way to his erection without a word. Sam's eyes crossed when she wrapped her fingers around him. "Shit," he said with a tremulous smile as she caressed him lightly.

"_Fuck_," Mercedes whispered, "is more of what I have in mind."

Mercedes released him and then pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips until he was completely freed. She took the condom from his hand and took her sweet-time rolling it on him. Sam appeared as though he couldn't decide whether this teasing was torture or pleasurable.

"You are such a cock-tease sometimes," he told her a minute later.

Mercedes laughed. "How am I teasin'? My legs are open. I'm just waiting for you to make a move—"

Sam's hands lifted her hips abruptly and he slid into her. They both gasped at the sudden pleasure that silenced Mercedes.

"Fuck, yes," Sam groaned before he started thrusting quickly. Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped the arm of the couch above her head as he pounded into her at just the right angle.

Mercedes was seeing spots of color burst behind her eyes as they got lost in the bliss of sex and the love that they shared. Neither of them were going to last very long. Sam thrust hard and fast and Mercedes felt gloriously full the entire time.

When she hit her climax, Mercedes clenched tightly around Sam and he lost control not three thrusts later. Panting and sweaty, they laid together in a mess of tangled limbs. The scent of sex lingered around them as Sam pressed lazy kisses to her mouth.

"If the biology test was a practical, we'd pass with flying colors."

Mercedes almost laughed, but Sam smothered her amusement with kisses. He was such a dork.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! :D<p> 


	4. Wanna Join Me?

DISCLAIMER: On first chapter.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She was gonna kill Sam when she found him. She stormed down the hallway, her hair flaring behind her as she moved quickly across the school. Mercedes peered at every blond male that she passed by—none of them were Sam.<p>

He hadn't responded to her phone call or her three text messages. Boy, must've known that he was about to get told off. She was furious. Just who did he think he was anyway?

Mercedes could handle herself and she'd thought she had made that fact clear to her boyfriend in the early stages of their relationship, but apparently not. Thinking about it was just making her blood boil.

Sam would be lucky if she didn't smack him.

After ten minutes of fruitless searching, Mercedes was getting frustrated. Sam still hadn't responded to her phone call and she wondered what gave him the right to ignore her. Huffing, Mercedes stopped in the middle of the hallway and glanced around as student bustled past her—heading for the exits.

Extracirriculars were cancelled for today—all the faculty members were having a staff meeting on the updated policies at the school after several fights broke out between the hockey team and the lacrosse team. In Mercedes' opinion, Figgins should've done something about this a long time ago, but—_**FINN.**_

Her abrupt turn in thoughts startled Mercedes herself, but after spotting the tall teen walking down the hallway with Mike at his side—she figured that he might know where Sam had scampered off to.

"Finn!" she called after his form and hurried towards the tall teen.

Finn stopped mid-stride and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Mercedes?" he said. "What's up?"

"Hey Mike," Mercedes said as she paused next to them. The Asian nodded at her, a smile on his face. "I was wondering if either of you have seen Sam?"

"Yeah," Finn replied. "He's in the locker room. He spent last period in the weight room."

_No wonder he hadn't been in class with her._ Yep, her boyfriend definitely knew that he was in trouble. Mercedes gave Finn and Mike a smile and said, "Thanks!"

She took off down the hallway in the opposite direction. She had a blond to talk to.

* * *

><p>It was probably bad of her, but Mercedes didn't even hesitate when she slid through the door of the boys' locker room. She had snuck in there so many times after Sam's football practices to congratulate him after an impressive game—that she already knew all the tricks to not getting caught.<p>

And it wouldn't have stopped her this time, anyway. She was pissed enough to risk detention.

Mercedes poked her head around the tiled wall of the locker room, making sure the coast was clear before she hurried over to the aisle where Sam's locker was. She saw his backpack, but he wasn't there which meant that he was probably still in the weight room. She'd have to walk through the showers to get there, and Mercedes hoped that she didn't see too much.

She could hear the water running already, but she was gonna talk to Sam—even if it meant she had to bleach her brain afterwards.

Gathering her indignation and courage, Mercedes strode towards the shower area, her head held high. She stepped onto the tile and walked quickly past the empty stalls and sinks that surrounded her.

She was almost home-free when she spotted him. All the oxygen left her lungs.

It wasn't a random McKinley high football player, but it was Sam. Her boyfriend Sam was in the shower stall—his head bowed under the spray of the water and his blond locks darkened by the moisture.

Suds from the shampoo drifted across his pale skin and all the way down his chest. She was mesmerized by the way his muscles shifted and moved as he scrubbed a bar of soap across his shoulders.

She almost forgot her reasoning for hunting the sucker down, but it came flooding back to her when she spotted the bruising on Sam's knuckles and all arousal was pushed aside.

"_Samuel Evans_!" she snapped loudly. Her voice obviously took him by surprise because he jerked harshly to the side and the bar of soap flew out of his hands—it hit him in the chin before it clattered to the floor.

Soap suds from his hair ran into his eye and he hissed in pain as he hurriedly tried to rinse it out under the spray of water. Her cheeks warmed in embarrassment and shame as she gasped when she saw him desperately rubbing his eye.

"Crap," she said, "I am so sorry—"

"What the _hell, _Cede?" Sam asked, slight irritation in his tone as he blinked furiously under the water.

Mercedes felt bad, but he was still the one in trouble here. "It's your own fault!"

"How is this _my_ fault?" he retorted, one eye glaring in her direction. "You're the one who came in here, yelling."

"I was yelling because you were being a douche earlier—"

"About what?"

"I'm not stupid, Sam, Azimio didn't get a black eye, a split lip, and two bruised ribs from walking into a door," she told him. "Don't even try to play that game with me."

The dawning comprehension on Sam's face told her everything she needed to know and Mercedes leaned back against the edge of the sink—frowning at him.

"He deserved it—"

"I don't care that he deserved it—"

"You can't expect me to sit back and do nothing while he insults you—"

"You can't protect me from everything—"

"I can damn well try. He has no right to slushie you—"

"And you don't need to be punching him! You insult my integrity when you make it seem like I need you to win my battles for me—"

"Can you at least let me try and care for you—"

"I'm not a damsel in distress and I don't need to be pampered—"

"You don't need to be pampered, but you _deserve_ it—"

"How many times are we going to have this fight—"

"_**God damn it**_, Mercedes," Sam yelled, his hand slamming into the tile wall with a violent smack that stunned Mercedes into silence immediately. She stared at him, wide-eyed and Sam gave her the most-pissed off look she'd seen on his face in a long time.

"You're my girlfriend. I love you, okay? I fucking _love you_ and I'm not **now**—_nor will I ever_—let some douchebag treat you like dirt. You can take care of yourself—fine, but that doesn't mean I have to sit on the side and let you get put down in the mean time. This has been going on for weeks, and I'll be damned if I let some other man walk all over my relationship."

"If you love me, then you will accept this as that one flaw that I will never get rid of, because I ain't stoppin'," Sam's southern accent was out in full force, and that only happened when he was extremely emotional. "He's lucky I didn't beat his ass the first day he popped off at the mouth. I'm workin' here, but you gotta give me some slack. I can only take so much."

Sam looked extremely frustrated and Mercedes felt a ball of guilt grow in her stomach. He_ had_ held his temper at bay for far longer than he'd ever done before. If it had been last summer, Azimio would've been put in the hospital not ten minutes after he'd slushied Mercedes at school that first day.

Instead, Sam had taken care of Mercedes—forcing himself to take her to the locker room to get cleaned up. She hadn't really praised him for holding his patience. He'd done so well for the past two months, but Azimio shoving her into the lockers had probably been his last straw.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she told him after a long beat of silence. Sam's brow was still furrowed and his mouth was twisted in an angry frown, but his eyes softened at her words. "I've been so caught up in the drama of it all that I didn't even pay attention to how well you've been taking this whole situation. I hadn't realized how much it escalated until I thought about it just now."

"I should control my temper," Sam admitted, "but seeing him put his hands on you—I just lost all semblance of cool."

Mercedes peered at him anxiously. "Forgive me? For being so blind and bossy and ungrateful?"

The anger drained off of Sam's face almost immediately. "Of course," he said, "Can you forgive me for being hot-headed and protective?"

"It is kind of hot…"

Sam smirked. Mercedes blushed.

"I'll remind you of that the next time I get into a fight."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him in fond amusement. "Don't get arrested."

Sam grinned, before he bent over to pick up his soap. Mercedes got a panty-dropping view of Sam's ass as he leaned over. That arousal that she'd put to the back of her mind came surging back with a vengeance. His nakedness had been almost inconsequential while they were arguing, but her attraction to Sam was almost a painful distraction right now.

Her entire body felt overly warm as she raked her eyes over him from head to toe, taking her time to glimpse every piece of skin that she could see. Mercedes' eyes finally reached his dancing green gaze and tingles spread all over her whole body.

She knew exactly how well those muscles of his worked—and she knew how delicious his skin tasted and felt underneath her fingertips.

Sam's lips slid into a seductive smirk as he peered at her from beneath his wet lashes.

"Wanna join me?" he asked his voice low and sensuous.

The look he was giving her was positively _sinful_ and Mercedes was seriously considering ripping her clothes off and letting him have his way with her. She bit her lip as Sam cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What if we get caught?"

"It's a Friday afternoon, Cede," Sam replied, "Everyone's gone and all the teachers are at the staff meeting in the auditorium."

Heart-pounding, Mercedes weighed her options quickly. She could have mind-blowing wet and wild sex with her attractive-as-fuck boyfriend, or she could be a good girl and—why the hell was she just standing there?

Mind made up, she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and tugged it over her head. The look on Sam's face when he saw her hot pink bra was priceless.

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW! :D<em>


End file.
